


Birthday Celebrate Right

by Sassywrites77



Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iruka Umino is a Cinnamon Roll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Kakashi wants to celebrate his birthday with one person, Iruka, his boyfriend.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakashi's Birthday Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912705
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	Birthday Celebrate Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kakashi Week 2020 on tumblr, for the September 15 prompt Free day for Kakashi's birthday. It can be read as stand-alone but is also part of the other 3 stories in this series.

Kakashi  _ hated _ celebrating his birthday, but his friends always insisted on doing something for him. This year, he had Iruka in his life, and he was hoping if he  _ had _ to celebrate, it would be just the two of them. He had said as much to his neighbor and now boyfriend, hoping Iruka would fend off his pesky but well-meaning friends and not let them talk him into a party. He was still nervous when the day arrived, having no idea what to expect.

The day starting with just simple well-wishes through text wasn’t comforting since his friends had thrown him off by doing that in the past. Work was much the same, with happy birthday comments and a cupcake on his desk which was the norm for every employee. At the end of the day, he climbed the steps to his apartment ears perked for any sign of his friends possibly being in his apartment.

He opened the door, immediately greeted by all of his dogs. He gave each one a scratch on the head, pausing when he heard a clinking sound in the kitchen. Steeling himself, he crept quietly to the door only to grin as he saw his sweet boyfriend puttering around the kitchen. He laughed when Iruka turned and Kakashi noticed he was wearing his “Kiss the Cook” apron Gai had given him one year. His boyfriend was adorable as ever, standing and staring at him, hand to his heart with a look of shock on his face.

“Kakashi!! You scared me! Why are you sneaking around?!” Iruka admonished him in what Kakashi called his teacher’s voice.

“Maa, it’s my apartment, Iruka dear,” he responded, smile widening as Iruka’s face flushed pink.

“I...It’s...Happy Birthday! Surprise!” Iruka exclaimed nervously before continuing. “I wanted to have dinner ready before you got home.”

Kakashi walked over to where his boyfriend stood, brushing a thumb across Iruka’s pink cheeks before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I left work a little early. I couldn’t wait to see my darling boyfriend. I’ve been thinking of spending my birthday with him all day,” Kakashi said, punctuating his statement by kissing along Iruka’s scar, light little presses of his lips on his lover’s face.

“S-stop that,” Iruka stuttered, pushing lightly on Kakashi’s chest. “Can’t you see I’m trying to work here?” he asked, flustered by the affection.

Kakashi took a moment to look around his kitchen which was quite a mess. He loved his boyfriend dearly, but a master chef he was not. Kakashi didn’t have the heart to tease him about it though, knowing he had obviously been working hard on the meal. He only nodded and pressed a kiss to Iruka’s cheek.

“I’ll leave you to it then. I’m going to shower while you finish up,” he said as he backed out of the kitchen.

“Sounds good,” Iruka murmured, back already turned as he glanced over the recipe book on the counter.

Kakashi smiled softly, shaking his head as he made his way to the bathroom. He had already decided that even if it tasted like dirt, he would eat every last bit. It didn’t matter as long as he got to spend his birthday with the man he loved, his most precious person.


End file.
